The Walking Dead
by IntersectAgent
Summary: In a world where the rules of humanity disappear and all that you depend on is survival,A determined group of people fight for all they have left.The world they knew is gone and surviving another day is all that matters now./The Walking Dead novelization!


**READ ME! **

**Hello! So with the ending of The Walking Dead for this season I decided that I was going to start a FanFic of it. This is just going to be a Novelization of it starting with the first season. I'm mostly likely going to do an episode for each chapter, but that could change. This is going to start with Rick and Shane talking in the beginning of Season 1 Episode 1. Also I may add some minor details that you actually didn't see in the episode just to make it a bit longer. Anyway, thanks for reading and your reviews would be much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT own the The Walking Dead. I wish I did, that would be awesome, but I don't. **

The heat was radiating off the sun into the mid afternoon Georgia air. The two Officers in the car ate the food they had recently gotten in silence. A boy riding his bike down the road on the sidewalk briefly glanced at them before continuing on. "What's the difference between Men and Women?" Rick asked, as he handed the Officer on his right a napkin. Shane glanced over at him, "This a joke?"

"No. Serious." Rick stated as he grabbed a fry from the box between the seats and put it into his mouth then rested his arm on the door.

"Never met a Women that knew how to turn off a light. Born thinkin' the switch only goes one way, on. Come home, house all lit up, and my job, you see, apparently because my chromosomes happen to be different is that I gotta walk through that house and turn off _every_ single light this chick left on." Shane explained quickly.

Rick looked over at him, "Is that right?"

Shane nodded as he looked at the road in front of them, "Yeah, baby. Oh Reverend Shane is preachin' to ya now, boy," Rick laughed as a small grin spread onto his face, "Then this same chick, mind ya', she'll bitch about, uh, Global Warming. This is where Reverend Shane wants to quote from the Guy Gospel and say, 'Uh, darlin' maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on this planet could just figure out that the light switch, see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much Global Warming?'"

"You say that?" Rick smirked; he tapped on the door lightly.

Shane laughed, "The pull-out version," He shook his head, "Still, that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe and that's when the Exorcist voice pops out 'You sound just like my damn Father! Always yellin' about the power bill and tellin' me to turn off the damn lights!'" Shane commented in a mock voice.

Rick picked up another fry and tossed it into his mouth, "And what do you say to that?" He responded as he chewed.

Shane chuckled, "I know what I want to say. What I want to say is 'Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?'"

Rick's grin grew as he ran a hand over his face with a laugh. Shane smiled as he chuckled, "I won't actually say that though."

Rick nodded, "That would be bad." A smirk still on his face.

"Yeah I go with the polite version there." Shane looked out the window.

"Very wise." Rick replied slowly.

They were both quiet for a moment. Neither of them eating the full box of food between them. Shane looked down, "So how's it with Lori, man."

Rick paused a moment, "She's good, she's good at turning off lights." Shane bit into a fry.

"Not what I meant." He responded seriously. Part of Rick wanted to avoid the subject, even if Shane was like his brother.

Rick sighed, "We didn't have a great night."

Shane wiped his hands on the napkin in front of him, "Look, man, I might have failed to amuse with my sermon but you can at least speak."

An image of the night before appeared in Rick's head, "That's…That's what she always says. Speak. Speak. You'd think I was the most closed-mouth son-a-of-a bitch you'd ever see." He held the back of his hand in front of his mouth silently; a sudden gloom fell over the car. It was strange how quickly the mood had changed with one single subject.

"Do you express your thoughts? Do you share you feeling? That kinda stuff?" Shane asked as he looked over a Rick.

Rick shook his head, "The thing is…lately whenever I try everything I say makes her," He searched for the word, "Impatient, like she didn't want to hear it after all. Like she's pissed at me all the time…and I don't know why." He shrugged as he finished.

"Look, man, that's just shit couples go through. Ya' know it's a phase."

Rick breathed out a bitter laugh, "Last thing she said this mornin', 'Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all.' She said that in front of our child. Imagine going to school with that in your head." Rick looked the car window. "Difference between Men and Women, I would never say something that cruel to her." He shook his head slightly as he spoke.

Suddenly the CB radio broke into their conversation; its beeps filled the air. "_All available Units, there's a high speed pursuit on Riftmen county East. Requesting assistance" _

Shane had already begun gathering the food, which was hardly touched. Rick quickly helpedhim put it into the bag they had gotten it in. He shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, the car roared to life. He turned the sirens on, something he rarely got to do in the small town, and floored it onto the road. Shane ducked out of the car window and tossed the bag into the trash can that was directly outside. Dirt kicked up from behind the car as the tires screeched.

The long road, that seemed to stretch on forever, had a slight amount of fog hovering over it, bringing an eerie sense around them. The trees darted past the windows as they raced down the empty road. Another Police car was trailing closely behind Rick and Shane, their sirens blaring. They came to a screeching stop, their car half off the road.

Rick drove a few more feet before hitting the brakes. Shane was already getting out of the car as Rick popped the trunk. He quickly grabbed the spike strip and ran to the front. Shane took one end while Rick held the other. They stretched it across the road until it made it to the grass on each end. The radio was still dispatching information inside the vehicle. Once the spike strip was secured the two Officers jogged back. Rick jerked the car into reverse and hit the gas; he stopped the car beside the others. The two cars formed a small 'V'.

Rick got out and crouched next to the hood as he pulled out his Magnum, Officer Malik was in the same position near him. "Sounds like their casing those idiots up and down ever back road we got." He proclaimed.

"Maybe we'll get on one of them shows. Like worlds craziest police chases. Whatya' think? " Leon piped in.

"What I think Leon is you need to say focused and make sure you've got a round in the chamber and the safety off." Rick replied impassively.

Leon looked surprised, he glanced back down at his gun and cocked it then clicked the safely off. "It would be kinda cool to be on one of them shows." Shane added.

Rick's head briefly looked in his direction then back at the road ahead of them. The screech of tires and the roar of an engine could be heard close by followed by sirens. The sky blue car came down the road as expected and dove down the slight dip in the road. The front tires hit the Spike strip then the back, sending it out of control. The car skidded sideways on until the back tires popped complete and it flipped off the road. Once it had stopped moving it landed on the roof. "Holy shit." Shane mumbled as the other Officers jumped out of their cars, guns raised.

Rick stood up and slowly approached the car that was now flipped in the open field, he gripped his gun tightly.

"Gun! Gun! Gun!" Officer Malik shouted when the door of the car was kicked open and a mid aged man crawled out with a pistol in his hand.

"Put it down!" Rick yelled into the field from the side of the road. The man started firing, followed by the Officers return fire. Rick pulled the trigger when it was apparent that the man wasn't planning on giving up.

Suddenly an extreme force impacted his chest. The shot caused Rick to fall to the ground, his gun falling from his grasp. The sound of a shotguns repetitive fire echoed through the field. Rick's breathing was heavy as the air was knocked out of him. He crawled to his gun and began to load it. The gun fire stopped, "Rick!" Shane yelled.

"I'm alright!" Rick shouted and slowly began to get up.

"I saw you get tagged man, that scared the hell out of me." Shane approached his shotgun still in hand.

Rick stood up completely, "Me too." He breathed out, "That son-of-a-bitch shot me. You believe that?"

"He catch you in your vest?" Shane asked as he watched Rick look at his shirt where the bullet had entered.

"Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened. Ever. You understand-" Another gunshot was released as Rick turned towards Shane. A bullet entered though the back of his left shoulder, sending him back down to the ground. Shane fired back at the man who had just got out of the car, he threw his shotgun on the ground and tore open Rick's shirt. The entire part of his shirt by his left shoulder was red. Rick gasped as pain shot through his entire chest. He couldn't hear anything; he could only see was a faint image Shane above him applying presser to his wound. Suddenly everything went black.

_Beep….Beep… Beep…. Beep… Beep. _The sound of the machine next to him and his own breathing was all Rick could hear. Then the sound of the door opening and closing, footsteps neared him.

"Hey Bud were still here….Were still hanging in." Shane's image was unclear as he bent down beside Rick's bed, "I'm sorry man…I know I say the same crap every time I come in here….Everybody pitched in on these," He motioned towards the flowers in his hand, "They wanted me to bring them down, they send their love and they hope you come back real soon." He laughed after a moment, "Linda and Dianne from dispatch they picked these out, you could probably tell….I'm just gonna set these on your side table, Ok?" He moved away from view as he set the flowers down.

Ricks breathing was shallow, "That vase. It's something special, fess up; you stole it from your Grandma Jean's house. Hope you left her that spoon collection." Rick weakly laughed, which sent him into a fit of coughs. After a moment there was no answer, "Shane?" He looked to the side to find no one, "Shane, you in the john?" He called out. Silence surrounded him.

He looked over at the flowers Shane had set on the side table. The flowers had died, the petals of each flower were dry and most had fallen off. Rick reached over and began rubbing his fingers on one of the flowers. The petals crunched and fell to the table along with the others. Not moving his hand he looked at the clock on the wall, the hands on it had stopped completely.

Rick began preparing himself to stand up; he slowly moved the blanket away from his legs. Rick winced as he slowly sat up; it took everything in his will power just to do that. He grasped the metal pole his IV was connected to. Seconds after standing up Ricks legs gave out, his entire chest screamed in pain as he hit the white tiled floor.

Rick rolled to his side so he was facing the door, "Nurse Help!" He ripped the IV from his wrist, "Nurse!...Help!" Rick continued after no replied. His breathing was heavy and his head was throbbing with pain.

Once he realized no one was going to come, he pushed himself to make it to the bathroom across the room. Rick crawled to the wall and used it for support, pain shot through his chest. "Shit." He gasped as he managed to stand up. Rick roughly grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and pulled it open.

His jaw nearly dropped as he saw that his beard had grown, when the last he remembered that his face was cleanly shaven. A white bandage was loosely wrapped around his ribs. Rick glanced at the faucet in the sink and immediately put his head under it, quickly gulping down the water. The drink was extremely refreshing as his throat was so dry.

He pulled back, coughing heavily, and then limped out of the bathroom towards the main door of the room. Stepping out, the last thing he expected to see was the hospital nearly destroyed completely. Some panels in the ceiling were either gone or hanging by wires still connected, pieces of paper were scattered on the floor, and multiple lights flickered, one down the hall to the right was quietly buzzing. A hospital bed was placed in front of Rick's room. He pushed it out of the way slowly. His jaw was hanging open as he looked up and down the hall in utter shock and confusion. He limped down the hall towards the flicking light. Rick soon came to a desk on the left side of the hall; he immediately noticed a black phone placed on the edge of the counter. He picked it up but there was no dial tone.

Rick leaned over the counter and rummaged through everything that was scattered on the top of the desk. A small bin contained a pack of matches. He quickly lit one and ran it above the desk, as if too soon the match went out. Rick turned his head to the right then continued down the empty hall.

At the end of the hall was a double door, they looked like they were barely holding together. Ricked rested his hand on the door and peered through the window, trying to focus his eyes through the flicking light. Only a few feet away was a body, almost less than a body because most of its mid section looked as if it had been torn away. Ricks eyes widened. He gasped and quickly stumbled in the opposite direction. Light was dimly shining through the small openings in the ceiling and to the right bullet holes scarred the wall. Ricks gaze followed from a pool of blood on the ground to hand prints that looked like someone had been crawling._ What the hell is going on?_ He ducked under wires that were hanging from the ceiling.

A door was just beyond him; above it was a sign that signified that it was once a cafeteria. But to Ricks surprise on the door 'DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE.' Was painted in black spray paint. On the two door handles a piece of wood was jammed through them and a pad lock was chain to it. A loud struggle came from inside the doors as he neared it, Rick quickly backed away. A hand slid through the crack between the two doors, it gripped at the wood.

Rick was already moving through the hall to his left, he jammed his thumb into the button on a nearby elevator multiple times before moving to the fire exit. He slammed the door close and was quickly surrounded by darkness. The matches had turned out to come in handy as he lit one. A horrid smell filled his nose causing him to start coughing. He gasped as the match went out; he hadn't even made it down a step yet. Rick lit another and slowly walked down the steps, his heart was slamming against his chest. He was forced to light, yet again, another match as it hissed and went out. He slowly lifted the match and noted the exit sign just above him. The match dropped from his hand as he pushed against the door.

The sunlight was overwhelming the second the door creaked open. Rick shielded his eyes with his hand and used the brick wall for support. Suddenly body bags surrounded him; each lined up along side each other. Rick carefully walked forward, shock across his entire face. The whole parking lot was filled with bodies. Rick stumbled into the grass and carefully climbed his way up the steep hill. A black helicopter was placed in the middle of the area along with other military vehicles. Rick quickly glanced around as he walked forward. He could see the road nearby was completely empty, he made his way to it.

Confusion clouded his mind. Suddenly he wakes up and now the whole town it missing, the hospital is in ruins and the parking lot was filled with dead bodies. He ran a hand over his face. Rick approached the road. He looked at a bike that was tipped over in the grass a few feet away, along with half of a body close by. Rick carefully picked up the bike and kept his eyes it. Suddenly the body slowly turned over. Rick gasped loudly and fell onto the ground as he tried to step back. It moaned and reached towards him, attempting to crawl to him.

Rick quickly stood up and put his leg over the seat, he road down the sidewalk. Every house and street he road past was empty, he fear was rising. Where was Lori? Where was Carl? Rick moved his leg back over the seat while the bike was still moving and almost jumped off the bike, he moved up to the familiar white house at a fast pace. The door was hanging open, he rushed in.

"Lori?" He called out in panic. He moved in through the door way to the left, "Lori?" He called out again. Rick moved throughout the house, he picked up one of Lori's shirts that was hung over the side of the bed. "Carl?" He yelled as he dropped the shirt, "Carl?" His breath quickened, "Lori! Carl!" Rick continued to use the walls for support.

Rick kneeled down to the wood floor, pressing his hand to it. "Lori! Carl!" He yelled as he began to cry. After a moment he looked down at his hand, "Is this real? Am I here?" He whispered. Rick looked around the room, suddenly remembering all the memories from their house. He slowly got up and limped out of the door. As he sat on the second set of steps in front of the house he seen a man in black almost limping in the street. Rick lifted his hand slightly, in a waving manner.

Suddenly there was a crack of a branch behind him, Rick turned his head then something hard came into contact with his face. "Daddy! Daddy! I got him!" A boy exclaimed from above him. "Carl, I found you." Rick mumbled. "Daddy I got this son-of-a-bitch I'm gonna smack him dead!" The boy continued. Ricks head rolled to the side just in time to see an older man shoot a bullet in the head of the man in black he had seen.

The older man ran up to the boy's side, "He say something? Thought I heard him say something." He asked.

"He called me Carl." The young boy quickly replied.

"Son, you know they don't talk." The man focused on Rick, "Hey Mister, what's that bandage for?"

Rick lifted his head slightly, "Wh-what?"

"What kind of wound?" Rick couldn't speak, "You answer me damn you! What's your wound?" The man pointed his gun at Ricks head, "You tell me or I will kill you." Ricks eyes rolled back in his head before he could give the man an answer.

The world suddenly came into focus; Rick looked around at his surroundings. He couldn't move his hands as they were tied to the bed posts. The boy he had seen before was standing near the door, a wooden baseball bat in his hand, "I got that bandage changed now. It was pretty wrecked." The man stated as he noticed Rick, "What was it? The wound." He continued as he washed his hands.

Rick looked over at him, "Gun shot."

The man wiped a rag across his forehead, "Gun shot? Anything else?"

"Gun shot ain't enough?" Rick answered roughly.

The man walked near him, "Look, I ask and you answer. Its common courtesy, right?" He leaned down, "Did you get bit?" He said clearly.

"_Bit?_" Rick questioned in disbelief.

"Bit, scratched, anything like that." The man continued.

"No I got shot. Just shot as far as I know." Rick finally answered.

The man reached towards Ricks head, he quickly jerked back, "Hey just let me." He put his hand on Rick's forehead. "Feels cool enough. The fever would have killed you by now." He pulled out a pocket knife from his pants.

"Take a moment, look how sharp it is. Try anything and I will kill you with it don't you think I won't." He warned then cut the ties from Rick's wrists and feet. "Come on out when you're able." He left the room with his boy.

**A/N**

**Well there you go! I'm hoping this is alright. I decided to not do the entire episode because I didn't realize it would be insanely long. But anyway please review and let me know what you this of it so far, Thanks! **


End file.
